


Have Her

by MoraMew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: a demon and an unaware schoolgirl, a stalker and his punishment, no one gets hurt but the fool who wishes to take what is not his
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoraMew/pseuds/MoraMew
Summary: “You do not touch what is mine.”





	Have Her

**Author's Note:**

> this thought struck me and i needed to write it out. consider halloween as the excuse.

She’s a pretty girl. Young, petite, blonde and sweet. She has big doe eyes of amber and skin like milk, creamy and smooth without any flaws. He likes how tiny she is, the slimness of her thighs and the delicate curves of her waist. She’s little and tempting, prone to nervous fidgeting and embarrassed flushes.   
  
She’s perfect.   
  
He must have her.   
  
He follows her through the streets and stalks her through campus, curses when she slips into class and he’s left gnawing at his bottom lip in frustration until she comes out again. He recounts again and again how they first met while he waits for her, chews on the memory and savors it like a rope of taffy, swallows the spit that wells up in his mouth at the sweetness of it.   
  
A rainy day, a day where he had so stupidly forgotten his umbrella. A day where he ruined his suit and was scolded by his wife, his boss. She stumbled out of a cafe right as he passed by, fumbled over herself and stuttered out an apology. And, god, how that had been so endearing- her stained cheeks and anxious lips, voice lilted with apprehension...all of it had brought some pale light to that grey day.   
  
It burst into full on sunshine when she smiled nervously at him, eyed his suit and then gasped quietly, shoved his umbrella at him and told him to use it. “As an apology for running into you!”   
  
So sweet, so kind. She fled before he could say anything to her, ducked onto a bus and disappeared from sight. She stayed in his mind, though- stayed in his  _ heart _ .   
  
What a joy it was to find her again in the city, catch her walking about and hear her name when a friend called it out to her in greeting.   
  
Yachi. A sweet name. Even sweeter is Hitoka, her given name.   
  
He tries it out on his tongue late at night, whispers it to himself as he trails after her on the way home from her work.   
  
“Hitoka. Hitoka. Hitoka.”   
  
So sweet. Such a sweet name. Such a good name.   
  
_ She’s  _ sweet.  _ She’s  _ good.   
  
She’s  _ perfect _ .   
  
He must have her.   
  
She’d be sweet to him, he thinks. Kind. Soft. He can picture them together in a little apartment, her cooking for him and asking so nicely about his day, lending a sympathetic ear to his woes and troubles.   
  
Such a caring girl wouldn’t snap at him or push him off. She’d be nothing like his harpy of a wife.   
  
And she is so caring, she is so  _ good _ . She volunteers at the animal shelter, tutors her classmates and children even if she’s so busy with her own schoolwork, juggling a part time job on top of it.   
  
Such a good girl, such a perfect girl. So self-sacrificing and eager to make others smile, brighten their day. She’d do so much to make him happy, he just knows it.   
  
He must have her.   
  
He grasps the chloroform covered rag in his pocket and thumbs at the cloth, licks his lips as he watches her skirt sway and her hair shine under the soft light of a street light. She’s cutting through the park to get home, quiet yawns leaving her as she turns and makes her way past seesaws and jungle gyms, heads to the little forested area with its dirt paths that lead close to her apartment complex.   
  
A good girl, a sweet girl. But a naive girl as well. Doesn’t she know how dangerous it can be walking alone at night through a place like that? She could trip and fall, get hurt by someone hungry and provoked by carnal desires.   
  
Foolish little thing. He’ll need to keep her safe and locked away, far from danger and others' eyes, others' wandering hands.   
  
He doesn’t want anyone else to have her. He  _ must  _ have her, fully and completely, all to himself.   
  
She must be his. She  _ will  _ be his.   
  
He will have her.   
  
He waits for her to walk ahead and then creeps forward, enters the trees and pulls the rag from his pocket, the knife that’s hidden away.   
  
She doesn’t look back or pause at all, stays ignorant that she’s being trailed after by him. In a way, that stings. How can she not feel him? His love for her? His devoted presence that follows her?   
  
Frustration makes his lips dip into a frown but then there’s a snapping of twigs, something sharp that pierces the silence of the night and makes them both pause. He ducks off the path before she can turn and spot him, hides away from those nervous, wide eyes that search the darkness for a threat, for danger.   
  
She hesitates for a moment and then continues on her journey again, clutches at her purse strap as her feet hurry along the path. He waits for a safe distance to be put between them and then slips from the trees, takes a breath and tries to calm his pounding heart, his racing pulse.   
  
He takes a step to go after  _ his  _ sweet girl,  _ his  _ darling little Yachi,  _ his  _ perfect little Hitoka.   
  
There is a growl that rumbles through the night.   
  
He freezes, ice shooting through his veins, and whips around, looks for a stray dog or some creature that’s claimed these little woods as its home.   
  
There is nothing.   
  
He blinks and frowns, runs his hand through his hair and huffs out a quiet laugh. A hallucination? His mind playing tricks on him as it swirls around in an excited frenzy?   
  
He shakes his head and turns to continue after his sweet girl, jerks and inhales sharply at the sudden shape in the middle of the path, the large figure that towers over him.   
  
Before he can scream, before he can run, he is tackled to the ground and a paw is pressed against his throat, crushes his windpipe and makes his vision dot with pained white and violent scarlet.   
  
A glob of drool drips from bared teeth, a fang that must be longer than his forearm. It lands on his forehead, splotches on his cheek and onto the paw that is cutting off his air, grinding his throat to mush and into the dirt.   
  
Is he dreaming?   
  
Through spotted flashes of white and red, there is a glint from golden eyes. Golden eyes, yellowed fur, stripes of midnight black that split up this  _ monster’s  _ pelt.   
  
Breathe. He can’t breathe.   
  
The paw moves and he scrabbles for air, scrambles to try to get away from this nightmare. But then claws hook into his shirt and he is lifted into the night air, dangled up high.   
  
“You do not touch what is mine.”   
  
Deep, gravelly, furious. An inhuman voice from an inhuman mouth.   
  
Is this a god? A demon? He is never going to see his precious Hitoka again.   
  
Its maw opens impossibly wide and tears stream down his cheeks as he is dropped, as he is plunged into a vengeful abyss.   
  
He will never have her.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and hello on [my tumblr](https://moramew.tumblr.com/)~


End file.
